cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tinker Bell
'''Tinker Bell '''is a major character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and in its cartoon series, Disney Adventures. Despite being recognized as the sidekick of Peter Pan, Tinker Bell is shown to be a loyal assistant and close friend to the Disney king, Mark. Background Right after the production of ''Peter Pan, ''Tinker Bell was transported to the Disney Kingdom along with the other characters. Tink, Peter and the Lost Boys began to reside in a treehouse similar to the Hangman's Tree in Neverland. When Davis was crowned the king of Disney, he was in need of a loyal and dutiful assistant whom he can trust with completing with respective jobs around the castle and in the kingdom. As Davis saw Tinker Bell, helping out Peter Pan, the dragon king knew that Tinker Bell would serve as a wonderful and successful assistant to him. Tink was hired as the king's assistant and began to reside in the Disney Castle as a member of royalty. Tinker Bell continued to serve the royal family and began to watch over the monarchs' only daughter, Princess Annabelle. Tink especially helped Davis with preparing a battle against his power-seeking brother, Tank. After Tank was killed in mortal combat, Davis feared that Tank would return to the Disney Kingdom to exact vengeance. He ordered Tink and her fairy companions to use their magical abilities to find a child with the strongest Disney spirit in the real world. Davis plans to make that child, king or queen. Tink vowed to kindly serve whomever is made the new king or queen of Disney. Development Tinker Bell was one of the Disney characters that the storywriter wanted to put in his fan-fiction story. Also, Tinker Bell was the storywriter's favorite character and wanted her to pose as a faithful to the film's sidekick, Mark. Since Tinker Bell is famous for the use of her pixie dust, the storywriter decided to call it flying or magic dust since pixie dust was Disney's idea. Along with her Disney characters, Tinker Bell went through a wardrobe change but the storywriter decided to have Tinker Bell's casual wear made out of leaves. Personality While being recognized as the sidekick of Peter Pan, the Disney magic decided to have Tink's loyalty towards Peter, become stronger. Instead, Tinker Bell would be strongly loyal to whomever, she meets. When it came to meeting and moving in with the royal family tasked Tinker Bell with maintaining her duties as a royal assistant, seeing as a responsibility than a privilege. As a fairy assistant, Tink's hard-working ethics proved to useful as she worked in the castle and has helped succeed in many tasks. Also, unlike her counterpart, Tink developed many talents, such as cooking but she'll eventually reveal to her friends, that she requires magic to complete the task or else, the meal, she's cooking will fall into disaster. While holding a sense of duty and respect in heart, Tinker Bell's affectionate and caring is revealed as she protects Mark and her Disney friends from the threats, that they are fighting on their adventure. Tink was sort of a little sister to Mark but unlike her counterpart, Tinker Bell showed no envy or hatred of Annabelle, as she fell in love with Mark. Instead, Tink became loyal and loving to Mark and his newly-wed wife as they were both crowned, the official monarchs of Disney. While being caring and protective of Mark and the gang, she dislikes those who wrongfully reprimand them. Tinker Bell will often attempt to harm that certain person or humiliate them by using her magical powers. This shows that Tinker Bell can be easily angered by those who insult her or the people, she loves and cares for. However, unlike her counterpart, Tinker Bell has better control of temper and often expresses it calmly. Physical appearance Tinker Bell is small and powerful fairy with yellow hair tied in a bun. Tinker Bell's casual outfit is a light green shirt with dark green leafy pants. She wears leafy green boots with the white puffballs to go with it. Appearances Disney Kingdom When Tinker Bell learned that Mark and his brothers, Jalen and Jordan were the children with the strongest Disney spirit. With the use of her flying dust, the Jones brothers were brought to the Disney Kingdom and were woken up with more flying dust, that was supplied by her fairy friends. Tink happily greets the boys and welcomes them into the castle as they became official members of royalty. When sunrise came, the Jones brothers were taken to different parts of the kingdom with different Disney characters. As the gang departs from the Disney Kingdom, Tinker Bell leaves as well and reports to the treehouse to meet up with Peter Pan. During the Jones brothers' absence, Tank is revived by a mysterious lightning storm and curses the Disney Kingdom. Town square was plagued with monsters convincing the Disney citizens to remain inside their homes, seeing it be extremely dangerous for them to even walk on the streets. Mark and the gang returns home to the kingdom and discovers the city has been deserted. Jalen and Jordan have the city evacuated to safety in an abandoned village. Upon learning that fairy magic has no affect on Sammie and Davis' painting curse, Mark seeks to find the Disney cyborgs, so they can help him restore the Disney Kingdom. Before departing, Peter Pan gave Mark, Tink, to help him sprinkle flying dust, when he needs it. Tinker Bell happily joins the gang and journeys with them through the Disney Kingdom. The gang officially meet up with Tank in city hall. He informs the heroes that he has sent an assassin to eliminate Princess Annabelle, not before giving them a riddle for them to solve in order to find the Princess. Tank disappears and retreats back to his lair. The Beast and Belle solve the riddle and learn that Princess Annabelle is located under the fountain of Cinderella's chateau. The gang entered the lair and met up with the Princesses (the second revealing to be Cinderella, herself) Suddenly, Tank's pet, Scales dropped down from the ceiling and attacked the gang. During the battle, Tink alerts Mark when Flynn Rider and the Beast are about to be eaten by Scales. In an act of heroism, Mark and Tink save their friends but are devoured by Scales. Luckily, for them, they were still alive and the heroic duo discovered that Scales was a robot. Mark finds Scales' powercore and has Tink use her flying dust to levitate the powercore, allowing Mark to push it out of Scales with all of his strength. Scales' powercore is flies out of his back and he is immediately shut down. The Princesses are brought back to the abandoned village and once they arrive, Djali tells the gang, that he saw one of Tank's henchmen, use a mechanical bomb to freeze time and kidnap Cinderella. Mark learns that the time bomb was from Tomorrowland and Mark figured that the Disney cyborgs would be roaming around in Tomorrowland. Before boarding a sky tram to Tomorrowland, Tinker Bell and the gang went over to a clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, they headed on to Tomorrowland. In the futuristic city, they discover that the time bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone, to which Jimmy is part-owner. Inside the shop, Mark learns that Tank used to be best friends with the professor Darwin until a heated argument ended their friendship for good. He figured that Tank wanted to exact vengeance on Darwin for destroying their friendship. As the gang is about to depart from the Time Zone, the gang encounters another threat, Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ who attempted to kill Mark and the gang with his laser gun. In the nick of time, Blaster and his wife, Juarez enter the Time Zone to rescue their friends. Seeing how the Disney cyborgs can't overpower DJ, Mark orders Tink to call her friend, Vidia and bring her over to the Time Zone for assistance. Tink brings Vidia over to the Time Zone and she uses her fast-flying abilities to cast an enchanted sleeping spell on DJ. With DJ in a deep sleep, Vidia takes him to the abandoned village and the gang goes for their journey. The gang enters Darwin's observatory to find the scientist, himself but discovers that he has been trapped by his corrupted assistant, Cujo. Despite being trapped in slime, the gang manage to return Cujo to his calmer state. With Darwin on the team, the gang decided to go to the secret library to get answers on Tank's motives. The gang learns that Tank plans to destroy the magic crystals, which will destroy the Disney magic, causing the characters to turn into mortals and eventually die. Before the gang could head back to Town Square to find Mickey Mouse and Friends, there was another earthquake and Mark falls through the cracking floor to his apparent demise. Feeling defeated, the gang sadly walks back to the Disney Kingdom to inform them about Mark's apparent death. Willing to help his friends, Lucky activates the security camera to watch Mark as he battles Tank. When Mark initially believed that he couldn't defeat Tank, Tink, along the other Disney characters gave Mark, a few words of encouragement. Tink called Mark, a great leader. Those words helped Mark defeat Tank and restore peace back to the kingdom. Mark is safely brought back to the Disney Kingdom by Mufasa and Hurley. Tink follows the other Disney characters as they carry Mark back to the restored castle for a celebration party. Four years later, Tink begins to work as a chef at a restaurant and she attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Tinker Bell returns in the film as a major character. She starts her job as Mark's royal assistant and she assists him with solving the kingdom's magic crisis and stop the evil wizard, Fabian from absorbing the magic from the entire kingdom. When the kingdom's magic is absorbed, Tinker Bell loses the ability to fly but when the magic is returned to the kingdom, Tinker Bell regains her ability to fly. Disney Adventures Tinker Bell will appear in the upcoming cartoon series as a major character. Trivia * When Tinker Bell and the other fairies were transported to the Disney Kingdom, the Disney magic made it, so that Tink and the fairies can communicate with the Disney characters since fairies make jingling noises to communicate with humans. Category:Article of the week Category:Fairies Category:Heroines Category:Based-off characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who fly Category:Wooten characters Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Royalty Category:Chefs Category:Singing characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Nobility Category:Teenagers